knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knowall
I'm on now [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 01:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat, if you wanna talk... (Ohmygod123 22:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC)) Knowall. I'm sorry. I don't care if I'm banned from chat anymore. I just care that I don't lose a friend. I'm sorry Knowall. I'm gonna stop whining to Sacor. Please. I hope you can forgive me. I'm on chat right now, if you wanna talk... (Ohmygod123 17:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC)) Ok Sorry I missed you the other day and past month, I've been pretty isolated but anyways, maybe we can hook up some time later today/tonight. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 20:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm back now. Care to chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 19:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm on now. But I guess I'M late now :P [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Can ya come on chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 22:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. Sry 'bout my absence. [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 19:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Knowall! I didn't think that comment would get anyone's attention, but I'm glad to see you! It's because another user has left, and it reminded me of you. I wish I had made my account earlier, so I could have got to know you while I had the chance, but that doesn't matter now. Once again, I'm honored to have gotten in touch with you! The Reflex dancing on the valentine Hey Knowall. I haven't heard from you in a while. You OK? (Ohmygod123 01:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) Yo Hey. I can't use Skype for the next few days, so if you wanna talk, meet me here on the Knux wiki chat. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 00:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC)) Hey Knowall!!! Long time, no see. Let's chat [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 21:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on Skype when you get the chance. I gotta talk to you. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 22:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC)) Hey, I just met you And this is crazy, I wanna Role Play Get on Skype Maybe? :3 (Ohmygod123 (talk) 23:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC)) Good timing! Sorry I hadn't messaged you earlier, a bit rude of me. Anyways, I'm on the chat whenever you're ready. --''Sacorguy79'' Hey! Oh, hello again Knowall! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you - in fact, I was planning on messaging you again this week. I guess great minds think alike! I'm glad to be getting in touch again, because a lot '''has happened since we last talked. Let me give you a summary: At first, most of my edits were blog comments. However, I soon realized that this looked bad on a user, so I shifted my focus to editing the mainspace, giving myself a few editing projects to work on. Not only that, but I began to take part in site discussions, featured article nominations and user rights nominations. This helped me establish my place in the community and become integral to SNN. I quickly made many friends; some of my closer ones include Shadowunleashed13, BlueSpeeder and SilverPlays97. Due to my sociable nature, consistent activity (I've been online almost every day since I started), helpful contributions and most importantly, maturity, I've been very well-received by others. According to Bullet Francisco (a legendary admin who I've become great friends with), I'm "the most mature user we've seen in a long time". At first, I didn't believe it, but I find it to be true now, having looked at the immature behaviour of some of the users on the chat feature. Eventually, I began to monitor and look after the actual community of SNN, by reverting vandalism more often, marking pages for deletion, giving warnings to users who break the rules, and reporting vandals to admins in order to get them blocked. This has improved my reputation even further. Many users see me a worthy candidate for an administrator in the future, and this is a goal I hope to achieve one day. Also, very soon, probably in December, I plan to nominate myself for Rollback; I believe I'll get a strong consensus. Well, as you can see, a lot has happened and it's been a grand experience, but I look forward to sharing many more exciting memories on the Sonic News Network. --The Reflex (talk) 17:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm not taking it too seriously. I'm active every day, and I may have achieved much, but I don't spend every hour at the computer. And there's no need to worry about my social interactions; things are fine in real life and on the internet in terms of socializing. I'm able to keep my emotions under control online. Besides, I thought the social aspect of SNN was the reason why you left the wiki? --The Reflex (talk) 20:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Well, that's fine. I'd hate to intrude on anything personal. --The Reflex (talk) 20:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's '''Reflex, my fan-character. I drew the avatar myself, though it's partially based off a character I created using the Deviantart furry doll maker. At the moment, Reflex is still in his development stages, so he has yet to completely see the light of day, but my avatar is just an indication of what he looks like. --The Reflex (talk) 21:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ;) --The Reflex (talk) 22:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sup Knowall. I gotta talk to you about something important. Meet me on Skype when you have the time. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 06:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) We need to have a serious talk. Meet me on Skype ASAP. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 02:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Chat Hello again Knowall. Sure, I can chat for a while. Ready when you are. --Le Solace The Reflex 16:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm finally back on SNN and wikia in general... Wanna chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 22:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Knowall. I need to tell you something important. Meet me here at the Knux wiki chat. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 18:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) I found my list. Come on Skype, so I can show you. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 18:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Knowall! Can you meet me on chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 00:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm here! I'm back from Miiverse :P Care to come on chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 00:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Knowall! Meet me on chat, K? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 22:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Sup cool cat? Care to meet me on chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 19:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Meet me on Knux chat. I wanna talk to you. (Ohmygod123 (talk) 23:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC)) Guess who? I'm able to chat on Wii U gamepad now... Care to join me in ye olde meeting place?[[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Knowall! Do you remember me? Lily! http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 04:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Knowall! (glompage ensues) do you remember me? Lily? http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 04:07, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat?[[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 03:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re Oh hey!--SlugDrones • (Contact) 06:31, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I've been good. You?--SlugDrones • (Contact) 12:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey knowall, I'm back from hiatus if ya wanna chat.[[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 20:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'm perfectly fine. I am just not used to coming around here so I constantly forget to respond to you. I'm really sorry!--SlugDrones • (Contact) 09:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Sorry for that message then. :P BlueSpeeder (talk) 21:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay. BlueSpeeder (talk) 22:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, thank you. And you?--SlugDrones • (Contact) 08:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I've been busy as hell with schoolwork. Don't get much time playing videogames or browsing on the internet.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 06:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. That sounded caring. :P --SlugDrones • (Contact) 07:57, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Aw, that's so nice of you :) --SlugDrones • (Contact) 06:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) So what kind of 'cool' stuff have you been doin?--SlugDrones • (Contact) 10:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! We haven't talked in AGES! Wanna chat? [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 03:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Hey Knowall! Sry I'm late, care to chat? Here I am again Hey, are you there Knowall? It must be almost a year since we last met! Do you remember me? Le Solace The Reflex 16:51, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Never been better! I'm doing my exams right now - my entry exams into university. I didn't have one today, so I thought I'd stop by. I've mostly been spending time hanging out with friends after school and doing revision, and I've had a great time. Plus on May 26th when the tests are over, I've got a prom night as well. I can't wait! At the moment, I've taken a break from SNN because I would rather focus on real life affairs than waste time online, but I'll be returning soon. Say, do you have time to join the chat? Would that be alright? Le Solace The Reflex 18:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I was asleep at the time of your reply, sorry! Is there something wrong with this wiki's chat feature? At the moment I've removed my Skype account because I no longer feel I need it, but I guess I could revive it just this once. Le Solace The Reflex 10:40, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey knowall! I'm back! Been locked outta my old account since April. Wanna chat? :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 02:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Just glad to hear from my best friend again :). Meet me on chat, K? :D PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:08, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now for when you come back from AFK lol PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 01:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:12, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 21:50, July 17, 2014 (UTC) It's alright buddy, You can't help it. I'm on again now if you are :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 01:31, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm on chat now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) SURPRIIIISE!!!... I've had a busy few days lol. I'm on chat now, though :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) K then PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 01:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat now :D PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:57, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I got my old account back :P [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 05:37, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat! [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 21:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I can't tell if it's night yet there but I'm here! lol [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Sry, bro. Went to watch Guardians of The Galaxy (for the 2nd time, lol) with my doctor (:P) and her daughter and then I kinda spent the rest of the day with her daughter. If you're still up I'd rly love to chat :) [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 02:53, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm on now :D [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 00:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm here :) [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:34, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm on now! :) [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) First, don't flip. Second, I'm not back and possibly might not be back online for another 3-6 months. I don't know if you remember me but I'm HyperHearts58. Surprise. Maybe we can talk for a few. I've been in and out of mental institutions. No big deal. I just got out of a three month residential stay a month ago. Let's talk. No chat though. Hope you're willing to do so. Oh and third, if you're going to tell anybody about me communicating with you then only tell three other people. Your choice and their choice. See you on the flip side. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 14:13, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Knowall!!! I'm back on :P [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 23:01, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm on again! [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 22:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it's been so long! I'm on now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:31, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Its great to hear from you, I miss you and everyone I knew on Sonic Wiki. I wish I could go back. Kind of scared to though. I'm afraid that they might not want my company. Enough about me, how about you? How have you been? Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 20:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, have time to chat? PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 01:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) After LITERALLY staying up until 1 o' freakin' clock in the morning.... I uploaded Sonic Unleashed Part 1 to Youtube!!!! :D... I need a drink.... lol. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rczDP_vj1mE Enjoy! PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 18:30, September 17, 2014 (UTC) http://youtu.be/e9XyNmCXPuQ Next part's up! Oh hey, and are you free for chat? PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:57, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm on now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey man! Sorry it's been awhile, but I finally got my own PC!! :D Wanna chat? PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 00:45, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure! You free now? PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 00:44, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Mm K! Weird, feels like a deja vu lol PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 23:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm free now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 02:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) XD I had teh go sry :/ PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 21:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Yep! I'm on now :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to get Skype for the New Year's :D PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 02:15, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeh Skype's not working out right now.... Rly bugged out my computer trying to download it. Sry, maybe later :/ PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 08:40, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm on nao :) PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Might wanna get on Skype m8 PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:44, February 2, 2015 (UTC)